Dream Guy
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: umm working on a title...and i suck at summaries...a LeonxOC if you review please no flames or Mustang will burn you and Reno will hit you with his stick...thing...DISCONTINUED4 LACK OF INTEREST
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura.

Envy: so what is your sucky idea?

Me: ummmmm…im gonna work on instinct!

Ed: instinct?

Me: YES EDWARD INSTINCT!

Link: oh god…

Me: OH! OH!

Ed: what?

Me: in Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children…when the dudes like made that big monster and everyone that was like Cloud's friends started to show up and then Vincent showed up and he was like "Where can I buy a phone?" wasn't that funny?

Ed...No…..

Me:…oh….well I guess….ill just get started…..what should happen?

Link: Leon fic…definitely.

Me: LEONS MINE BITCHES…ok!

Sakura was an eighteen year old girl. She had brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair that had silver highlights in them (if you ever played Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance then the highlights are Naesala's hair color). She looked at the clock and saw that she had to get ready for her stupid cousin's sleepover party. Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of going to a preppy girl party. She hated her cousin…a lot. Sakura and her cousin Megan were complete opposites. Sakura was a tomboy, skater type girl with a huge obsession with Fullmetal Alchemist. Her cousin was a preppy cheerleader and Sakura hated preppy cheerleaders. If she could, she would take a knife and stab them all. Sakura sighed as she got all her stuff together. She put on her dark eyeliner and straightened her hair, most of it going in front of her left eye. She looked at the clock again. She had to leave. Damn her parents for making her go. She walked out of her front door and got in her car. She looked at her Ed plushy and smiled. She sat him up in the passenger seat and she drove to her cousin's house.

-Sometime that night at her cousin's house outside in a tent-

Sakura sighed as Megan and her preppy friends talked about all the hot football players. "So Sakura…what guy in school do you think is hot?" Sakura, who as busily drawing random mustaches on pictures of Winry looked up. She never really thought about that at all. All the guys in her school were big ass-holes or were really stupid. "I…really never thought about it much. All the guys in our school aren't really my type. I wanna find someone that well…I dunno," she looked at her Ed plushy. "Maybe someone handsome, brave, sweet, kind, loving, and caring…OH! Who am I kidding, theres no one like that in this little dinky town." She threw her Ed plushy down and walked outside. She got up on the trampoline and sat on it Indian style. "Hey," said a voice. Sakura turned her head. It was Carmen. Carmen was more of Sakura's friend then Megan's. "You dropped you plushy." Sakura took Ed and looked at him. "You'll find the right guy Kura. He's out there." "Carmen…" "Yea?" "For a couple of nights now I have been having this dream." "Oh, what about?" "I'm standing in some random room. And then these dark thingys pop up and then these silver thingys pop up. I have no way to defend myself until one of them is sliced in half. I can't see the man's face but he defeats all of the thingys. Then he pulls me into an embrace and he strokes my hair. And he tells me everything is going to be all right." Carmen smiled. "Maybe it's your dream guy, literally!" Sakura smiled and giggled. "Maybe…" she muttered. Carmen looked up. "Whats that?" Sakura looked up. "I dunno…" They looked at the sky. It had taken an unusual purple. "That's not normal." Carmen asked. "No…its not." "Was your dream like this?" "No…" "Oh…so it didn't have those guys in those black cloaks?" "No…it did not." Sakura gulped and got off the trampoline. "My," said one of the cloaked guys, "Aren't you a pretty girl?" "Ugh…I hate guys like you," Sakura spat. "I dunno," Carmen said thoughtfully, "He sounds kinda hot." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I still don't like guys like that." "That's not nice," he said. The cloaked guy pulled back his hood but it was still too dark to see him. Sakura put her Ed in her…well since she didn't have a pocket she just held onto him. Megan walked out of the tent. "Whats going on?" she asked. "Theres more of you?" "Like three more so shut up and go away." The man smiled. He snapped his finger as Sakura felt weak in her knees and collapsed. "SAKURA!" Megan yelled. The man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I doubt she will ever see you all again." And with that he disappeared. "SAKURA!" Megan yelled.

Me: my stupid fucking dad…he had to go and loose his liscense….

Ed: awww we have to go home…

Me: don't expect an update in like along time….

Ed: why?

Me: I'd rather not say…bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura and her pain and her anger. AND HER SOUL!

Ed: H-her soul! Aaaaaaahhhh!

Me: Idiot. Anyway, sorry for not updating, I lost my drive.

Link: How?

Me: None of your beeswax! But I finally got Kingdom Hearts II! I have a whole bunch of new ideas now! Its still a LeonxOC though.

Oscar: Cool. So you gonna start or what?

Me: Yea, yea. Don't get your boxers in a bunch.

Sakura stirred in the soft bed that she was in. Her once straightened hair was beginning curl again. The silver highlights shone in the sunlight. "I just found her lying in the bailey," said a male voice. "Hmm," said another voice, this one female, "We'll just have to wait for her to wake up." "Hmph." And the owner of the male voice walked out.

Aerith sighed. This young woman was different. There was a darkness in her heart. Not like Cloud's though, it was strong and it had already consumed her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Aerith. "Your awake!" Sakura sighed and sat up. She looked around. She was confused. She touched her hair and pulled a curl. Dumb hair, ruins everything. She looked at Aerith and said, "Where am I?" Aerith smiled. "Hollow Bastion." Sakura looked at Aerith and then at the floor. "I don't think I'm in Virginia anymore," she muttered. She gasped and fell back onto the bed. "Noooooo! I'm a Shoebee! No! NO!" "Ummmm…." Sakura looked at Aerith. "Sorry…I kinda had a moment there." Aerith smiled. "Its ok." Sakura sighed. "By the way, my name is Sakura. You?" "Aerith." Sakura nodded.

"Organization XIII? What the fuck?" "That must be who captured you," Aerith said. Sakura tilted her head to the right then to the left. "Do you remember anything?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She was talking to Carmen, the sky grew a weird purple, and then a dude in a black cloak appeared. Then she collapsed. Sakura shook her head. Aerith sighed. She grabbed Sakura's hand and led her downstairs. The only person that was down there was Leon. Leon looked at Aerith and Sakura. "She's awake," he pointed out.

Aerith nodded. Sakura stood behind Aerith and stared at Leon. There was something about this man. She didn't know what it was though. She slightly smiled. He was handsome. Aerith saw the sparks fly and quickly left the room. "So," Leon said, "what happened to you?" Sakura shrugged. "I don't really remember much. I was kinda in one of my depressed states." She looked out the window. "Come to think of it," she added in her mind, "I'm always depressed anymore." She sighed and walked outside. Leon followed her.

"Its pretty here," she muttered. Leon nodded. She started to walk forward some more when Heartless appeared. Sakura gasped and started to walk backwards. Leon ran in front of her and grabbed his gunblade. A heartless lunged at Leon and he swiped it away. One lunged at Sakura. She screamed but Leon took the hit. Leon groaned but killed the heartless. She looked at his arm. It was bleeding. The rest of the heatless got the idea that Leon meant business and ran away. "Your arm." Leon looked at his arm and smiled. "Oh yea…now that I notice it, it really hurts." Sakura walked over and looked at it. "Its only a bruise. But I'll go get some ice. Oh by the way, my name is Sakura. Yours?" "Leon." Sakura nodded. She walked inside and got some ice. There was something about him. She felt so…complete when she was with him. She walked outside and saw Leon standing against a wall. She walked over and gave Leon the ice. Leon took it and put it against his arm.

They were quiet for a moment when Sakura asked, "Did you find like a beanie when you found me?" "Ummm…Yea I did! Did it have blonde hair?" Sakura nodded happily. "Here." He took it out of his pocket. "Is this it?" Sakura nodded again. "EDWARD!" "Edward? You named it?" "No…that's his name. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." "Alchemist?" Sakura giggled and walked inside. "Alchemy? Isn't that magic?" he muttered. He walked inside and saw Sakura staring at "Edward." He really wanted to say something. AND he really wanted to ask why she called him the Fullmetal Alchemist. But he decided not to. He walked outside again and Sakura was now alone. She ran upstairs into the room and started to cry.

"I wanna go home. I miss my mom and dad! I wanna go home!" She cried even harder. She held Ed to her heart. Why? Why did she bottle everything in like this, only to let it out in tears? She collapsed onto her bed and cried into her pillow, still clutching Ed to her heart.

Somewhere on a building

"The darkness in this woman's heart is strong, very strong. She clutches onto that thing like it was her light," a voice said. His silver bangs hiding his face. "She might be worth following instead of Choco-boy."

Back with Sakura

Sakura opened her eyes. They were heavy. The girl had cried herself to sleep. She looked outside. The moon was out. She smiled to herself. As her mother had always said to her: "Seriously sweetie, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a vampire." Sakura just laughed at her mother and replied to her: "Nah. I'm just a creature of the night, doomed to people of the day." And her mother just laughed.

Sakura smiled and got up. There were clothes and shoes laid out for her. She got dressed and sat Ed on the pillow. Then she walked downstairs. No one was in sight. Sakura smiled to herself. It was time to explore Hollow Bastion.

Me: and I am stopping right there.

Ed: Whats a shoebee?

Me: a tourist. An out of state tourist who wheres socks with sandals on the beach.

Ed: So shes not really a shoebee after all, right?

Me: actually shes still a shoebee. No matter what. And I hate them to death!

Oscar: quite sad really.

Me: anyway, read…review…no flaming that's Mustangs and Axels job. And if you do flame ill send Reno after you.


End file.
